Frey 'the Furious' McGavin
Having served as knight of the realm for over eighteen years, Frey has known many a man in the service – some even as renowned as Sir Leopold. Being somewhat of a man of fame himself, Frey is known throughout the ranks as a resourceful dwarf, keen to both his and his horse’s instincts; Militaristic duties aside, Frey faithfully serves Iomedae. Before becoming a knight of the realm, Frey had been but a stout dwarf. He had come from a mining town, (Teluryd was it’s name.) his father being a miner, through and through. His mother had instilled strict values into Frey, and he has taken them to heart since he was but a child. His father lived to be a miner until the day he died (natural causes), his dying wish being that Frey did not follow his path. To be a miner was a dwarven path- nay, a Telurydian path, Frey argued, but his father had asked him to be something more, to protect his mother, and the people around him. His hometown of Teluryd resides just northeast of the Capitol and is surrounded by mountains - which had been converted into a mine by the villagers, as a means of trade and commerce. Though the mountains themselves are inhabited by some fierce creatures, the town also has it’s own fierce men to protect it. The miners have some battle hardiness to themselves, as well as their tools – one of which, was Frey’s late father. Frey had spent but a shy two years in the town, serving as protector more so than the meager miner. In those short two years, he trained the men of the village on how to handle certain beasts in the mountains, after having studying them in battle. Two years had passed in Teluryd, and it seemed his village would be left in good hands. He had come to a decision. Frey had been but a man of 37, and had begun making his way to the capitol city. The second he had gotten there he enrolled into the local militia. During his years of duty in the royal militia, he had met and served with several paladins of Iomedae, and, remembering his father’s words to protect those around him, took up those very same teachings and began his way down the path of the Paladin. Description Frey the Furious McGavin is an able man as any stout lad. Standin’ at 4’2”, weighin’ in at 145 lbs, Frey the Furious gets the job done, whichever job it may be. As a knight of the realm, Frey clothes himself in nothing but metal – full plate mail adorned with spikes. At his side, is his long-sworn brother of a war axe: the war axe itself being of dwarven descent. Flanking his left, a heavy steel shield blocks view of his small metallic frame. On his back rests his other Axe, the Great Axe, almost a big brother to the one at his hip. Beside that same Great Axe, rests a composite longbow, should any foe outrun his friend, Freebyrne. Where his weapons are an extension of his own arms, his horse, Freebyrne, is a loyal friend to him. Upon his face, his skin is flaccid and porcelain white. A strange dwarf, he had been born with a head of bright blonde hair – which has now darkened to a dirty blonde. That same blonde hair is close cropped, to allow proper vision when wearing his helm. Where his hear is shortened, his beard is left long, with the two ends tapering into long braids. Through the visor of his helmet, jade eyes can be seen peering out the slits. Stat Line Name: Frey "the Furious" McGavin Race: Dwarf Class/Level: 8 Paladin Alignment: Lawful Good Deity: Iomedae Languages: Common, Dwarven, Giant Stat Line: Str 16 Dex 10 Con 16 Int 12 Wis 8 Cha 14 Hit Points: 81 Initiative: 0 Speed: 20 ft. AC: 23 Touch AC: 11 Flat-Footed AC: 23 BAB: +8/+3 CMB: +11 CMD: 21 Attacks: MW Dwarven Waraxe +12/+7, 1d10+3, x3 Slashing | MW Great Axe +12/+7, 1d12+4, x3, Slashing | +1 Composite Longbow +9/+4, 1d8+1, x3, Piercing, 110 ft. | Spiked Armor +8/+3, 1d6, x2, Piercing | +2 Giant Baned Heavy War Pick, +14/+9, 1d6+5 & 2d6 vs. Giantkind, 19-20, x4, Piercing Armor: Spiked Full Plate Mail Special Abilities: Aura of Good, Detect Evil, Smite Evil 2/day, Divine Grace, Lay on Hands, Aura of Courage, Divine Health, Turn Undead, Special Mount, Remove Disease 1/week Special Qualities: Darkvision 60ft., Stonecunning, Stability, Weapon Familiarity, +2 Saving Throws against Poison, +2 Saving Throws against Spells and Spell-like Effects, +1 To Hit on Orcs and Goblinoids, +4 Dodge against Giants, +2 skill mod on Appraise checks related to Stone or Metal, +2 skill mod on Craft checks related to Stone or Metal Saves: Fort +12, Ref +5, Will +3 Skills: Craft Stone +4, Craft Metal +4, Handle Animal +7, Heal +2, Knowledge Religion +2, Knowledge Nobility/Royalty +2, Knowledge Nature +2, Perception +6, Ride +12, Profession Knight +1 Feats: Mounted Combat, Ride-By Attack, Leadership Possessions: Traveler's Outfit, Bedroll, Backpack, Clay Jug, Rations (15), Gabrielle's Journal, Potion of Endure Elements (3), Potion of Mage Armor (2), Potion of Spiderclimb (2), Potion of Enlarge Person (2), Potion of Cure Moderate Wounds (2), Oil of Bless Weapon (5), Vial of Acid (2), Bottle of Alchemist's Fire (3), Sunrod (3), Amulet of Natural Armor +1, Ring of Protection +2, Gauntlets of Ogre Power, Cloak of Resistance +1, Wand of Cure Light Wounds 50, Wand of Cure Light Wounds 30, Spiked Full Plate Mail, Heavy Steel Shield, MW Dwarven Waraxe, MW +1 Composite Longbow, MW Great Axe, +2 Giant Baned Heavy War Pick, 23 GP, 7000 SP, 13000 CP Freebyrne : Race: Heavy Warhorse : Class/Level: 8 Special Mount : Alignment: Lawful Good : Languages: Horse : Stat Line: Str 20 Dex 13 Con 17 Int 7 Wis 13 Cha 6 : Hit Points: 69 : Initiative: +1 : Speed: 60 ft. : AC: 16 : Touch AC: 10 : Flat-Footed AC: 15 : BAB: +6/+1 : CMB: +11 : CMD: 24 : Attacks: Hoof +10, 1d6+5, x2, Bludgeoning | 2 Hooves +10, 1d6+5, x2, Bludgeoning | Bite +5, 1d4+2, x2, Piercing : Special Qualities: Low-Light Vision, Scent : Saves: Fort +9, Ref +7, Will +3 : Skills: Perception+13 : Feats: Endurance, Run, Emphatic Link, Improved Evasion, Share Spells, Share Saving Throws, Improved Speed, Power Attack